


Mistake?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's habit of writing notes could get him into trouble.





	Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Well I've done it now, no going back. Was I sorry? No. Then again maybe you should ask me that in ten minutes time after I've been to Jack's office where I have just been summoned.

I wasn't sorry now that the cat was out of the bag though it wasn't supposed to happen like that. I think everything will be okay, we are friends after all. That should make it okay, shouldn't it?

I've written down my thoughts for years, ever since I discovered that when I needed to tell things to _someone_ , there was no one there for me. So I told a piece of paper instead and found that it helped, then eventually I progressed to a journal and my life was hidden among those pages. My work, my hopes, my fears, my dreams. Everything that made me who and what I was filled those pages. I had different kinds of journals as time passed, even more so after joining the SGC, official mission ones; private mission ones that included stuff I wanted to know but kept from the powers that be who would never be interested in it anyway. Then, of course there were the private ones for my eyes only and I trusted my team mates to treat them as such. I never left them where anyone else could see them.

Occasionally if I'd left my private journal somewhere safe but unavailable, I would make quick notes on a piece of paper to remind myself to write it up later. Just a place and time added to the quick notation and I would be back there recalling it in great detail when I finally wrote it up. I'd done that this morning. My journal was at home in my desk bureau and I had an epiphany you see, so I had to write it down. I mean how often does one have an epiphany after all?

I scribbled it on the corner of the legal pad I was using for the briefing. Not exactly the ideal place for what happened; especially not in the middle of a briefing with the General and the visiting Senator whose guts I hated only fractionally less than Jack did. Maybe that was why I looked at Jack just then to see how he was coping with having to spend over an hour listening to Kinsey wallowing in his holier-than-thou crap.

Then again maybe I should thank Kinsey for helping me see what had been there all the time. I looked up at Jack and found he was watching me and on catching his eye he shrugged and smiled and it happened. Not with a bang as the poets would have us believe but with a gentle sigh, a simple acknowledgement of 'yes, of course' - but no less affecting for that.

So I scribbled a quick note to myself on the pad then my attention was drawn back to the General as he asked me a question. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying but somehow I managed.

Half-an-hour later when the briefing was over, Jack asked me to give him the address of the bookstore I had recommended he visit to get Cassie's gift for her birthday the day after tomorrow. Absently, my mind elsewhere, I scribbled it out and tore off the page.

It was only a few minutes later back in my office as I looked at my pad that I realised the mistake I made. I gave him the sheet of paper on which I had scribbled the note for myself.

The note that simply said: 'B.R. 10:17. Realised today that I'm in love with Jack.'

FIN


End file.
